Juni/History
History Personal Background Just like the other dolls, Juni was kidnapped from her home in Germany by Shadaloo. There, she was brainwashed and trained to be a fierce and emotionless assassin. It was revealed in the UDON comics that Juni (still brainwashed) shot her own mother in her former home. Street Fighter Alpha 3 One day, M. Bison told Juni that she must collect fighter data from Ryu. She accepts the mission and travels around the world to search for the legendary fighter. While she is in Japan, Juni comes face to face with the professional sumo wrestler, E. Honda. Honda is quite confused about Juni, saying that her behavior and eyes are something else and that she must be new here. Sensing this as threat, Juni engages to combat mode and gives Honda 28 seconds before she attacks. Honda, seeing the fight as just a fun match, is unaware that Juni has plans to kill him and dispose of his body. After she defeats him, Juni ignores Honda and continues her pursuit of Ryu. Honda, hurt, is still unsure about Juni or her behavior. Instead, he believes that she has been eating a lot of Japanese Chanko Nabe to make her so strong. Finally, Juni finds Ryu in the Genbu Plains. Ryu, also confused about her behavior, asks if she is seeking to fight him. Juni scans Ryu and his fighter data and finds the Satsui no Hado within him. Her scanners are unable to analyze the immense power of this dark energy in Ryu. Later, Juni reports back to M. Bison about Ryu's fighting data. He concludes that Ryu's energy will only emerge under certain conditions. While he is pleased with Juni's effort and abilities, he says that she can now die on his command. As soon as he says this, Juni goes to emergency mode and tries to defend herself. Ending This ending is considered Non-Canon in the Street Fighter Universe As Juni defeats Bison, he begins to explode and vanish. He claims that he will be taking Juni with him and that she will never live to be a normal human being. Suddenly, Juni is in pain and feels that her life is in jeopardy. Once Bison is fully destroyed, Juni manages to survive the impact. She walks over by his corpse and sits down next to him, only to see her close friend Juli is there as well. Juli hugs Juni as she cries about everything she has done and everything that has happened. While searching for Bison, Chun-Li and Charlie see the girls from a distance and question what happened. The girls disappear without a trace as Chun-Li and Charlie destroy Shadaloo's base. Street Fighter IV Although she is not playable, Juni does play a pretty big role in Cammy and Juri's story. Juri has been sent by Seth to one of Shadaloo's bases to take out and capture Bison's Doll Squad. Juri, reluctant about this because they are all female, agrees to do so anyway. Seth reveled that Juni and the other Dolls' mission was to assassinate him. After Juri takes out the other 10 Dolls, Juni and Juli attempt to fight Juri in a further room in the old base. Once Juni and Juli fail to defeat Juri, she defeats both of them single-handedly and drags them out the base herself. While she approaches the exit, Cammy and Guile appear from a jet and try to stop Juri and her plans. Once Juri escapes the base and defeats Guile, Cammy jumps on the S.I.N. aircraft and face Juri once more. However, Cammy is defeated and managed to only save Juni. During Cammy's ending, while in the hospital, Juni finally awakens to see Cammy's pet can Mishka on her. Startled, Juni faces away from Mishka and shuts her eyes. Cammy lifts her cat off Juni and asks is she is alright. Juni is quite confused due to the amnesic state she's in, but she does remember who Cammy is. When Cammy states that she is here to help Juni recover, she smiles with glee. Category:History Pages